polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indonesiaball
Indonesiaball '''is the largest countryball in Southeast Asia. He is also one of the founding members of ASEANball union. He is Netherlandsball's former adoptive son, and has lots of territorial disputes with his neighbours. He is often called Muslim Poland. History Indonesiaball is descended from 1ball, and his father was Kingdom of Javaball (And several other kingdoms). In the 1600s, he was born and adopted shortly after by Dutch Republicball, who changed his name to Netherlandsball.He also at some points had been adopted by Portugalball,Franceball and UKball(indonesiaball thinks UKball was the best). By 1900, he had become Netherlandsball's richest adoptive son, then named Dutch East Indiesball. However, in 1942, The Ridiculous and stupid Kawaii Japanball invaded and anschlussing him and all his neighbours. He left in 1945, but Dutch East indies ball had enough of being controlled. So in 1945, he started fighting his adoptive father and his ally UKball for independence, achieved officially in 1949. After he became of independent, he changed his name to '''Indonesiaball. Indonesiaball started to buildings economy but crazy shit is of happens, there is a lot of wars and seperatist scum and commie problem. And the anschluss intergration of West Papuaball, he also of doings "commie removal ops". In 1967 he is of doings "new order" mode, Indonesiaball can into lot of monies from USAball and he anschlussed intergrated East Timorball. The new order was a prosperous time for Indonesiaball,his economy grew and in 1984,he dosen't need to buy rice from his neighbours because he can into self-sufficient(back then),and shit just got better untill this happened changed his life forever... 1997 worst time for Indonesiaballs' life. Economy gone shit, riots that full of angry students (tawuran), killings of Chinese-Indonesianballs really make him stressed. And he is of forced to release East Timorball because the rest got angry about thatnot anymore. Now, he is in the "Reformation" era, repairing his goverment, building a better economy, removing all corruption, stopping the flood and smog, removing drug seller, and make sure that Wi-Fi is located everywhere for being a better Indonesiaball.Right now Indonesiaball wants to return to his former glory during the new order era but with freedom.Maybe it will never happen SOMEDAY... Information Indonesiaball is a country-ball that have red (formerly dark red) and white area on skin. What is making different between Indonesiaball from Polandball or Monacoball is the Songkok. Songkok is a kebab black hat (sometimes with yellow stripes) on Indonesiaball, derived from the fact that Indonesia have biggest kebab population ever. Even more kebab than in Europe. Indonesiaball is distant relatives of Malaysiaball and Tringapore. Or sometimes, he wear a yellow rice hat like 1ball wear. He have lots of resources but he can sometimes ban other countryballs from taking it. He hates when his neighbours(and Chinaball)steal fish from his waters. He is the only countryball that have left UNball, then join again. Also Indonesiaball can into oil money. He is also VERY defensive of his borders and likes to destroy boats that illegally entered his sea. In East Timor, Indonesia can even into remove HUE and Canuck before, during and after the new millenium started. How to Draw To draw Indonesia ball is easy as crybaby East Timor draw Polandball or Monacoball: # Draw the ball. # Make a red divider in the middle, then fill the upper half with red. # Draw the eyes. # DON'T FORGET TO DRAW SONGKOK OR RICE HAT Geography Indonesiaball is an archipelagic country extending 5,120 km from east to west and 1,760 km from north to south. It encompasses an estimated 17,508 islands. Indonesiaball comprises five main islands: Sumatra, Java, Borneo (known as "Kalimantan" in Indonesiaball), Celebes (known as "Sulawesi" in Indonesiaball), and New Guinea; and also some minor islands like Bali, Madura, Ceram, and many more. Indonesiaball neighbouring countryballs include Malaysiaball and Philippinesball in the north side, Papua New Guineaball in the east side, Malaysiaball (Peninsular) and Tringapore in the west side, and East Timorball and Australiaball in the south side. Indonesiaball also a transcontinental country, that lies between Asia and Oceania; because the whole New Guinea belongs to Oceania. Everything wrong you think about about Indonesia * Indonesia is not a Islamic country (but Islam is majority) * Indonesia is not a secular state * Indonesia is not a terrorist supporter * Indonesia is not a terrorist state * Indonesia is not Malay * Indonesia is not Sharia controlled * Indonesia is not a douchebag * Indonesia is not poor * Indonesia is not a war crime * Indonesia is not part of Bali (Bali is part of Indonesia) * Indonesia is not evil * Indonesia is not a commie * Indonesia is not a capitalist * Indonesia is not really ching chong * Indonesia is not a xenophobic * Indonesia is not copying Monaco's (Chad and Romania have same case like us) * Indonesia is not a middle east * Indonesia is not an arabic * Indonesia is not a microstate * INDONESIA ALSO NOT A FUCKIN' LOST ATLANTIS Relationships Friends * Sovietball - Thanks for weapons. Except for that time since 1967 , Spasibo Tovarishch * Russiaball - Weapon dealer's son. Also, nice strike on MH17!! * Japanball - We both likes Kawaii. (also remove mantou) BUT WITH TENTACLES ''EVERYWHERE! * Philippinesball- Remove evil dimsum and kebab team ! * Malaysiaball - (Rival and brother) Gib our maid work but if he torture maids, NO MAIDS FOR YUO!.(Still brothers and like exchange students and share the same language) * Tringapore - Thanks for medical treatment. Part-time employer, still, NO SAND FOR YUO! * Thailandball - Our transgender friend!! * UKball - why u no adopt me? would have been able to reunite majapahit . BTW still have a good relationship * Netherlandsball - Why don't you apologize? Are you smoking marijuana!?! But relatively good adoptive father, I guess. REMEMBER 1947 and 1948!!!! gib milk and dam * Swedenball - Gib Ikea and Volvo. '''BUT, REMOVE HOMOSEX!!!!!' * Germanyball - Gib Mercedes and BMW. * Kingdom of Javaball- Father. **Majapahitball - Hindu grandpa ***Majapahitangle (anschluss mode for Indonesiaball)- I will anschluss all of Nusantara and ASEAN along with Australia. **Srivijayaball - Buddhist grandpa **Mataram-Sultanateball - Kebab grandpa **Samudera-Pasaiball - Kebab grandma **Kutaiball - Our grandgrandgrandgrandgrandpa * Mongoloidball- Ancestor. ** 1ball - Our ancestor that teach us how into rice * Palestineball - Must defend our kebab brother! Defend from Zionishit !!! * Arabballs - I'm a big fan of those guys! Fellow kebab brothers! (still no maids for yuo Saudi WAHHABI balls) * Armeniaball and Greeceball - Thanks for visiting! (brothers!) * Uzbekball - We concealed Bukhari's tomb from destruction by the commie regime * Moroccoball - Kebab friendship. * Algeriaball - We have the similar way how to be independent * Surinameball - Javanese brother. * South Africaball - Distant relative. * Madagascarball - Far away relative, of Indonesian origin. And how we're get there at 8000 km distance still unsolved. * South Koreaball - Annyeong Haseyo! Gib Samsung, entertainment, and plastic surgery method. * Icelandball - We both can into smogging neighboring countries * Finlandball - helped us agains kebab separatist * Norwayball - Friend in fishery industry and also with me make a boom of those illegal ship. * Nigeriaball - REMOVE BOKO HARAM! * NepalRawr - Historical friend and can into Everest summit *And practically any countryball except Israelcube, Chinaball or even Malaysiaball. Indonesiaball can into friends! * Australiaball: REMOVE SPY AND EVIL PIRATE! Coral Sea of glorious Indonesian Sea! Remove kangaroo! Still he's a good friend by gib me aid after tsunami and we gib him 'bintang' beer. Was on my side during Renville Agreement. AND STOP RANTING ABOUT EXECUTIONS!!! ' ** Papua New Guineaball: PNG Born from Pirates! 'ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!! ** New Zealandball - Australiaball but with hobbits and snow. * Indiaball: You are such a good friend now. Thanks to share your shit quality cheap cars, bikes and Android gadgets to us. * Serbiaball: REMOVE SEPERATISTS!!!!!!! Dare to remove us it means a bad luck for you!!! * Vietnamball: Is of nice BUT REMOVE COMMUNIST. '''our competitor in AEC?? LUWAK COFFEE BEST COFFEE, VIET COFFEE MAKE CASUALTY. Enemies * Indiaball - BALINESE HINDUS BEST HINDUS!!! But yuo are of quite good friend now... * Israelcube - Save fellow kebab brother Palestineball!! Remove Capitalist Fascist Satanist Jews !!!! BTW, thanks for fighter jet and Operation Alpha * Malaysiaball - '''IMPERIALIST PUPPET SMELLY PIG DOG IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUR NATURAL ENEMY SINCE THE BEGINING OF TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'LL GONNA CUT YOUR THROAT AND SLICE YOUR STOMATCH THEN BURN YOUR CORPSE INTO ASHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REMOVE FUCKIN' LEPAK FRON PREMISES!!!!!!!!!! KILL KILL KILL KILL MALAYSIA!!!!!!!!! MALAYSIA IS MADE IN CHINA!!!!!!!!!!! BETTER KILL YOURSELF YOU FUCKIN' COUNTRYBALL!!!!!!!!!! I'LL SEND MY WORKERS MORE TO KILL YOU ONE BY ONE!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOUR'RE BECOMING CRAPPY LIKE GREECE!!!!!!!!! VERY THANKFUL TRINGAPORE IS BREAK FREE FROM YOUR SHIT COUNTRY!!!!!!!!!! WE REALLY WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AFTER EVERYTHING SHIT YOU HAVE DONE WITH USSS!!!!!!!! OR WE'LL GONNA TORTURE YOU PSYCHOLOGICALLY UNTIL YOU'LL GONNA INSANE!!!!!!! BETTER LIVE IN MISERY!!!!!!! oops....sorry, did you see that? I mean....STOP CLAIMING MY CLAY AND CULTURE!!!!!!! OR ELSE, I'LL FORCE YUO TO GIB SARAWAK CLAY!!!!!! REMEMBER 2009!!!!! NOORDIN M TOP IS A FUCKIN' MALAYSIAN INTELEGENT THAT SENT TO DESTROY INDONESIA!!!!!! YOU DID THIS TO US THAT MAKE M.U. CANCEL THEIR VISIT TO INDONESIA!!!!!! PLUS TO DESTROY OUR TOURISM INDUSTRY!!!!! and finally HE GOT HIS KARMA WHEN BANGSAMORO CLAIM SABAH!!!!!! AND AT LEAST OUR AIRCRAFT NEVER BEEN SHOT DOWN BY A MISSILE!!!! WE'RE LAUGH FOR A YEAR BY YOUR BAD DAYS WHEN MH370 IS LOST AND MH17 IS SHOT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU NEED KILLED OF MY SPECIAL FROCE? * Bruneiball - Stronk Majapahit will Anschluss yuo again *'Chimerica' ** USAball (after coldwar) - Stop stealing my oil, you imperialist bastard! (Best friend thou, used to rely monies from USAball) ** Philippinesball (Since 2014-2015) - STAY AWAY FROM SULAWESI!!!!! ** Chinaball - STAY AWAY FROM NATUNA!!! (Likes buying shit from China, though. And prefer call him "Tiongkok" cus' it sounds racist if we call him "Cina", and sorry for 1998) *** Taiwanball - Not you, Taiwan. Remember when Papa Holland colonized the north of your clay? Anyway, we'll sent our best students into you. ***Indonesian-Chineseball - Not yuo too. Yuo are my beloved brother. Btw, gib angpao plox. Apologize us for 1998. * ISISball - YUO ARE NOT KEBAB ! YUO WORST KEBAB! WORST SEPARATIST!! NO THREATINGS INTO INDONESIA!! REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!! DON'T DARE TO MAKE A MESS HERE OR YOU'LL REGRET!!!! 14/1/2016 YOU STILL CANNOT INTO FRIGHTENING US!!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLAH'S ARMY, BUT DAJJAL'S ARMY!!!!! * Australiaball - PLEASE STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT EXECUTIONS!!! DRUGS DESTROY LIFE!!! IF YOU KEEP PROTESTING, I'LL FORCE YOU TO GIB CHRISTMAS ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Vanuatuball - HOW DARE YOU SUPPORT FREE PAPUA MOVEMENT AND NOT RESPECT TO OUR SOVEREIGNITY!!!!!! GTFO AWAY FROM ME!!!! YOU'LL GONNA PAY FROM THAT!!!!! REMOVE LAP LAP!!!!!!!! * Kosovoball - KOSOVO IS OF SERBIA!!! JUST IT!!!! NO LONGER EXPLANATIONS!!! * Papua New Guineaball - Stop attacking us and relase our people or AIRSTRIKE!!!!! * Polandball & Monacoball - Flag Stealers Others * East Timorball - You ungrateful brother!, why do you leave me ? (well it's for my own good...). And looks like you're started to regret because your clay is worthless and your human resouces shit, even taking aid in Kupang. * Polandball - Me not smelly stupid Polland! They of stealings flag!!! REMOVE CONFUSING!, WHY HE CANNOT INTO ORIGINAL FLAG!?. * Monacoball - Me not Monaco either! They of stealings flag! * Vaticanball - Please visit us, Pope. Yuo not visiting us since 1989. Family * Malaysiaball - Brother * Bruneiball - Brother * Philippinesball - Cousin * Fijiball - Cousin * Samoaball - Cousin * Kiribatiball - Cousin * Tongaball - Cousin * Tuvaluball - Cousin * Madagascarball - Relative * South Africaball - Adoptive Brother * Surinameball - Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Rogue brother in denial * East Timorball - Banished son * Netherlandsball - Step father * Majapahitball - Biological father Provinces Please of help expanding and adding caption plox These are Indonesiaball's sons, at first there are only 8, but, Indon likes chopping them one by one (by adding provincial/gubernatorial/camat/lurah/RW/RT borders between them) so now there are 34 provinces (35 if East Timor still Indon clay). Sadly, he sometimes forget to gib Rp to some (actually A LOT) of his sons (Javaballs and Sumateraballs and Baliball can into Rp while others are still irrelevant not that into Rp, some even use RM). Despite being given,some of them end up in corruption. Sumatera -JUAH !!!Land of Kebab, Rendang, and begal and Angkot modification *Acehball - Likes Kebab so much, can into strict sharia and tsunami, ALSO CAN INTO BEST WEED (also make food with weed) *North Sumateraball - PARGABUS HO , PIDONG !!! BODAT !!! BUJANG INAM !!! Bah , Likes palm oil so much and can into new airport ! HOoooooRAS BANGSO BATAK !!!! MEJUAH-JUAH !!!! RIBAK SUDE !!! TUAK !!! '(not for kebabs) '''JAGAL NI B1 DOHOT B2 MANTAP NAI BAH !!! '(also not for kebabs) Note : Although Batak people are rude, they're have tenderous heart. *West Sumatraball - HAIL GLORIOUS RENDANG *Riauball - Also into palm oil but likes but like to burn forest for it, also where smog comes from also Malaysian palm oil companies burn forest there * Riau Islandsball - neighbors Tringapore lah .. Batam Clay can into liek Scorpio , lah... And *Jambiball - Kebab also here. Unknown and undiscovered land *Bengkuluball - Smelly but beauty Rafflessia available here! *South Sumateraball - Submarine (Pempek) Is My Food lah * Bangka-Belitungball - Homeland of timah (tin) *Lampungball - Can into coal, natural gas, black pepper and elephant conservation liek Thailand does. Java Most populated island. Too many population. And wants to gib population to other island. *Bantenball - Always '''protect Rhinos!!! *Jakartaball - My richest son but is of hating sea and traffic jams,very smoggy. Have a dream about being nice, anticorrupt, and not into flood and trash. *West Javaball - Son that likes selling clothing too much *Central Javaball - Can into best batik. Likes Lunpia and Borobudur. he can into his own Polan! *Yogyaball - Last kingdomball(only rule province) in Java ! *East Javaball **Maduraball - Selling a best Sate Kalimantan Nearest to my brother, also beheaders of maduraballs and treeshaggers *North Kalimantanball - Newborn son, can into seaweed, use RM instead of Rp *West Kalimantanball - Can into equator *Central Kalimantanball - Malay's lost airplane found around his sea. Why always he ??? *South Kalimantanball - Likes Barito Putra FC so much. Also can into floating market. *East Kalimantanball - Oil available here. Also one of my proudest son. Sunda Kecil (Little India Sunda) Almost no kebab there, but can into tourism. *Baliball - Son that can into tourist monies. Best Hindu. Never forget 2002 and 2005. *East Nusa Tenggaraball - Almost no Kebab there. Always being chased by Komodo.Can into colour changing lake *West Nusa Tenggaraball - Have beautiful Senggigi Beach. Sulawesi Coffee Can into Bugis, weird K-shaped island, and coffee too *North Sulawesiball - Many beauty sea. Few kebab. Visit Bunaken plox. Also where the kampret jewcubes are hiding. *Gorontaloball - Many Kebab *Central Sulawesiball - Just visit him. *West Sulawesiball - Second newest son *South Sulawesiball - Makassar Stronk! *Southwest Sulawesiball - Beware of Anoa Land of Sagu Maluku Islands and Papua Almost no kebab at all *North Malukuball - North Maluku many beauty too! Visit plox! *Malukuball - Ambon manise! *West Papuaball - Likes sagu and Raja Ampat very much. Want freedom * Papuaball - only provinceballs that can into snow pace ! ("eternal" snow), better anschluss this PNG idiot QuotesCategory:Southeast AsiaCategory:ASEANCategory:KebabCategory:Dim Sum RemoverCategory:Gefilte Fish RemoversCategory:Russian HatersCategory:AsiaCategory:CatholicCategory:ProtestantCategory:OrthodoxCategory:Burger RemoversCategory:Ching ChongCategory:Juden-KebabCategory:NeutralCategory:Remove TulipCategory:Former HUE RemoversCategory:Canuck RemoversCategory:Former Canuck RemoversCategory:Dim Sum Removers Indonesiaball speaks in Bahasa Indonesia, Broken English, and local language. These quotes below are dominated by Bahasa Indonesia. Some of them are Javanese, or likely bad Javanese. And the other is Bataknese, Padangnese, Balinese, etc. * "Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk" Galeri Foto - Gallery Xc3wvPg.png 350CQCc.png CFJUL1Z.png You mad...agascar?.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png What happens in Asia.png UaQbFCy.png If polandball was school.jpg 1480659_274061496087167_576956395_n.png S2E6.jpg|Dat Hat Indonesia...|link=http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Recon's_CountryBall_Comics_Showcase MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png ptLTBMA.png x8mB6xe.png W9JF7a2.png 7hNhEhh.png V7HumMY.png U3rF9Dr.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png HUyE4tX.png mZzZfEn.png 5CShzHR.png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png 9WRG4E0.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png 'eZK102i.png 'aZzohV9.png 'm0CR404.png VoNkUek.png G3lhIR1.png SMeEGKR.png qPnP5J8.png Links *Facebook page Category:Southeast Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Asia Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Ching Chong Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Former Canuck Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:D8 Category:Buddhist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Hindu Category:Red White Category:Vodka remover Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Timor Category:Transcontinental Category:Homosex Removers Category:Indonesiaball Category:Earthquake Category:Antiimperialist Category:Equatorial Category:Tropical Category:Island Category:Islamic Category:Catholic ball Category:Buddhistball Category:Tropical Island Category:Tsunami Category:Asian Category:Netrual Countryball Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Red And White Category:Mixed With Poland Category:East Asia Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Oceania Category:Countryballs Category:Austronesian Category:Mongoloid Category:Kebab Defender Category:Muslim lover Category:Muslim lovers Category:Independent Category:Two lines Category:Multiethnic Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Megadiverse Category:Javanese Speaking Countryball Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Sundanese Speaking Countryball Category:Madurese Speaking Countryball Category:Balinese Speaking Countryball Category:Minangkabau Speaking Countryball Category:Middle Power Category:Regional Power